gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hell-O
Hell-O is the fourteenth episode of the TV series Glee. It was broadcast April 13th, 2010. This is the first episode after a four month hiatus. Plot Following the suspension from her position at William McKinley High School, as seen in "Sectionals", Sue blackmails Principal Figgins, slipping him a date rape drug and taking an incriminating photograph of them in a compromising position. He allows her to return to work at the school, where she immediately returns to plotting to bring down the glee club. Finn and Rachel are now dating, although Finn still is not over his ex-girlfriend Quinn. Sue enlists cheerleaders Santana and Brittany to seduce Finn. He breaks up with Rachel and goes on a date with both Brittany and Santana, but comes to the realization that he does want to be with Rachel. In the interim, Rachel meets Jesse St. James, the lead singer of New Directions' rival glee club Vocal Adrenaline, at a local music library. The two perform an impromptu duet of Lionel Richie's "Hello", and Rachel becomes enamoured with him. Eventually, the New Directions members learn about the blossoming relationship and conclude that Jesse is using Rachel, and threaten to expel her from the club unless she breaks up with him. Rachel asks Jesse to keep their relationship a secret and turns Finn down when he asks her to get back together with him. Will begins dating Emma. Emma suffers from mysophobia and is uncomfortable kissing Will. She admits that she is still a virgin, and requests that they take their relationship slowly. While dancing, Will sings Neil Diamond's "Hello Again" to her. When Emma is preparing dinner for Will several nights later, Terri arrives at the apartment, and tells Emma that she and Will danced to "Hello Again" at their prom in 1993. This distresses Emma. On a visit to Carmel High School, Will meets Shelby Corcoran, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. She and Will end up at his apartment making out, but Will is unable to continue and tells her about his relationship problems. Shelby suggests that as Will had been with Terri since he was 15 and has immediately moved on to a new relationship, he ought to take some time out for himself. When Emma later confronts Will with a copy of his high school yearbook, confirming that "Hello Again" was his and Terri's song, he is apologetic. He and Emma decide to put their relationship on hold in order to deal with their separate issues. The episode ends with New Directions performing "Hello, Goodbye" by The Beatles, with Emma watching. Featured Music *'"Hello, I Love You"': by The Doors. Sung by Finn. *'"Gives You Hell"': by The All-American Rejects. Sung by New Directions. *"[[Hello (song)|'Hello']]": by Lionel Richie. Sung by Jesse and Rachel. *'"Hello Again"': from Neil Diamond. Sung by Will. *'"Highway to Hell"': by AC/DC. Sung by Vocal Adrenaline. *'"Hello Goodbye"': by The Beatles. Sung by New Directions. Guest Stars *'Jonathan Groff' as Jesse St. James *'Idina Menzel' as Shelby Corcoran Quotes References Category:Episodes Category:Season One